


He Just Really Missed Tony

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony has a week filled with meetings on the other side of the country, Steve decides to call his boyfriend for a video chat.<br/>OR<br/>Steve missing Tony and finding a fun way to show how eager he is to have Tony return to him.</p><p>Thank you to my wonderful beta for reading all my stories. Any errors are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

It wasn’t that they didn’t hardly see each other or anything, it was just hard having Tony away from him for almost a whole week. 

Steve sighed to himself then as he stirred a spoon in his coffee mug, watching as the cream dispersed and lightened the dark liquid to a light tan. A similar color to Tony’s taut and warm skin. Steve’s pout intensified then. Even something simple as a shade of brown reminded him of his boyfriend of five months. 

Five months…

To most people, that probably was nothing. But to Steve, that was a significant amount of time. He hadn’t really been with anyone that long. Even with Peggy, they had tiptoed around their feelings for so long that the only thing that established their relationship was that cherished kiss she gave him before he leapt onto Red Skull’s plane. 

Then he woke up almost 70 years later, with a date he never would be able to have with his beloved Peggy. It still pained him to think about her and the memories they shared. Hell, he had an issue with dwelling on the past in general. He didn’t mean to, didn’t mean for those thoughts to take away from him being in the present with Tony. Tony knew though, had understood why the memories harbored on Steve constantly. The man never berated him, never told Steve to just “get over it”, and that made Steve fall in love with him even more. Yes, he couldn’t deny the love and adoration he had for the man.

He couldn’t say he felt the same way a year ago. He and Tony could barely stand to be in the same room as the other. The brunette was always so brash, outspoken and confident. Where Steve would analyze the situation before acting, Tony would do the opposite. He’d react immediately on impulse and then decide if it was the most rational choice. It would drive Steve crazy, and Tony knew it too. Steve never would try to hide his annoyance and so Tony would just egg him on even more. And all the super soldier wanted to do was punch that smug grin off the genius’s face. 

 

Slowly though, it was all those things Steve originally saw as faults in the man’s character that caused him to slowly fall in love with Tony. Those were the quirks that made Tony who he was. And as time went on, as both men got to know each other, Steve realized how balanced they were together on and off the battle field. They had eventually become friends, the blonde often being invited down to the brunette’s lab to just hang out. Steve was more than happy to accept, sometimes bringing a sketch pad and pencil with him so that he could work on a drawing while Tony was busy with new tech or configuring new calculations. Steve would ask a question or two about what Tony was doing or Tony would ask him what he was drawing, but most of the time they were both quiet. It was never uncomfortable of course, both men were content with the silence, the presence of each other creating a peaceful space.

Eventually their friendship grew into a romantic relationship. It was a little awkward for both of them, neither of them being with a man before and Steve not being well versed in the bedroom in general. They stumbled like any new relationship, but made it work. They were still learning things about each other, what made the other tick. And boy did Tony know how to get him all hot and bothered. It was a problem for Steve, it was as if he was heightened to everything surrounding Tony. The way he would casually smile at Steve, or gently touch his shoulder or bicep as he walked past him. It was the little things that made the blonde ache for his boyfriend. Or, Tony would out of the blue pin Steve against a wall and delve in for a hot and passionate kiss, his tongue searching inside the blonde’s mouth while his hand reached around to squeeze at Steve’s bum. Then, when Steve would try to pull away and ask for them to head to one of their bedroom’s Tony would back off, give him a playful grin and walk away, leaving Steve gasping for air, an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. 

And it isn’t like they never made love, they had sex quite often actually. But between Steve’s super serum libido and Tony’s intoxicating sexual prowess, well, Steve was pretty sure he could live with Tony in the man’s bed and never leave. 

So with Tony gone for almost a week on business, Steve was having a difficult time. He didn’t like waking up alone to a cold side of the bed where his handsome boyfriend was supposed to be. Didn’t like walking down to Tony’s lab only to see it dark inside. And he especially didn’t like how quiet the tower was without him, no snarky comments or obnoxious bickering between Tony and Clint.

He just really missed Tony.

Steve was lost in his thoughts, still standing at the counter in the kitchen of Avengers’ Tower. He shook his head and grabbed his coffee and walked to the living area where multiple sofas and recliner chairs were positioned around a gigantic flat screen TV.

He plopped down on one of the plush cushions on the couch, nestling the coffee mug in his hands as he settled in. He didn’t want to watch TV, didn’t even want to begin the sketch that sat next to him on the middle cushion he had put there earlier. Even if he did try to draw, it would more than likely end up being some variant of Tony, his eyes or hands. Two parts of Tony Steve absolutely adored. Granted he loved every bit of Tony, but there was just something so captivating in Tony’s warm and dewy chocolate eyes. And his hands were rough from inventing, yet they were so gentle and delicate when he touched Steve, as if he was something precious to the brunette. That made the blonde blush in fondness before finally taking a sip at his coffee. Strong and creamy. Perfect. 

The sun was setting, an orange glow muted by the tinted windows of the tower. Steve asked J.A.R.V.I.S to light the fire in the fireplace that was beneath the TV. The gas lit and the heated flames danced around, casting elongated shadows in the room.

He was content being alone tonight until he saw a shadow approach. Even with his heightened hearing, Steve never heard when Natasha entered a room. The red head sauntered up to the couch only to slide his sketching supplies over and take a seat next to him.

“You should really just give him a call, Steve,” Natasha said, her head resting against the back of the couch, eyes closed. Steve cocked a brow at her, taking in her relaxed appearance. They’d become close friends, working on missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. and training together often. He still was shocked by how perceptive she was. That, or he wore his heart on his sleeve more often than he thought.

“I know. But he really should focus on his meetings. Pepper made it clear how crucial they were for both Tony and Stark Industries,” Steve said with a sigh, sipping at his coffee again.

“Well, one quick call, would probably brighten the man’s day. You know he hates those meetings.” Steve knew she was right. He and Tony had only texted each other a few times since he had left. The lack of contact was killing Steve, and he felt it was killing Tony too. He checked the time; it was 9:30pm in New York. So it was 6:30pm in California where Tony’s meetings were. If he waited till 11pm or so, Tony should be done with his meetings and finished with dinner by then. 

“Alright,” Steve replied then, turning to the woman and smiling. “Thanks, Natasha.”

“Anytime, Steve. I don’t know where you two boys would be without me,” she smirked before turning on the TV. “Mind some company?” Steve just chuckled. She really did know him well. He had the tendency to be a little cowardly with Tony sometimes. Not that he was intimidating. But Steve knew Tony needed his time alone once and while, especially if he was having a surge of genius down in his workshop. He didn’t want to seem needy by calling and texting. He was afraid he would end up pushing Tony away.

Steve realized with Natasha staring at him expectantly that he never answered her. “Oh, no of course not” he said quickly, readjusting himself on the couch cushion, tucking his feet under him while she perused the channels and movie selection. They settled on a Disney film, something to bring back a childhood innocence lost long ago. He sent a quick text to Tony, asking if he could video chat him tonight. Tony had replied with an ‘of course!’ a smiley face attached, causing Steve to smile dotingly at the message screen on his phone like a besotted teenager.

Natasha made a bowl of popcorn, the two of them devouring it 15 minutes into the movie. Towards the end of the flick, Natasha had her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes eyelids heavy. It wasn’t late, but Steve hadn’t seen her all day. He wondered if she had a quick mission.  
As they sat in companionable silence, Steve thought how nice it was. How a woman so reserved as Natasha found trust in him, and would allow him to be so close in friendship. He never took it for granted, that he knew for sure.

Once the film ended, it was a little after 11pm. Natasha had fallen asleep as the credits rolled; and though Steve asked if he could help her to her room, she kindly declined and curled up on the couch, fetal position. Covering her up with a blanket that was folded over the back of the couch, Steve headed toward his quarters to shower. He wasn’t sure how long Tony would be able to chat for, or if the man would be too tired. But Steve had an idea in mind. Something that would be new for them as a couple. And if he knew anything about Tony, Steve was pretty sure the man would like the idea.


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony settle some miscommunication errors as per usual with this couple XD and then sexy times.

Shutting the door behind him, Tony made his way through the luxury suite of the hotel, loosening his tie and tossing his suite jacket on a nearby sofa. God, he hated those damn meetings. He really didn’t need to be there, the business spectrum was all Pepper, and he trusted her more than himself when it came to that part of Stark Industries. He designed and created all their tech; he never doubted his work, he was a genius after all. He should be in New York, not spending his week sitting around a table filled with men and women who, to put frankly, he really didn’t care about; they weren’t Steve. 

He was tired from the day of boring business bullshit, but nothing a cup of coffee couldn’t fix; he and Steve were going to video chat tonight. Tony had missed seeing that gorgeous boyfriend of his. But Steve wasn’t contacting him a lot these past few days and that made Tony nervous. Was Steve busy? Did he get called in for an Avenger mission? No, he couldn’t have or Tony would have been called in as well. He couldn’t help but worry that Steve may be distancing himself from Tony. And of course the genius assumed the worst, that Steve would soon enough end their relationship. But if that was why Steve wanted to video chat? That had to be it. A pit fell in Tony’s gut then, a wave of nerves rushing over him like a stormy sea. 

He couldn’t avoid the inevitable though, so Tony took a long shower, letting the heated water work some of the tension from his muscles. Once he was done, he dressed in an old t-shirt and boxers, flopping down into the plush king size bed with his Stark Pad, awaiting Steve’s call. It was only a few moments when he saw the little icon in corner and he pressed the button to connect to his boyfriend.

“Hi, Tony,” Steve said when they connected, a beautiful pearly smile on his face. Tony really wasn’t ready for the bomb he assumed Steve was gonna drop on him.

“Hey Steve, how’s it going?” Tony asked, propping himself up on the multitude of pillows. He could see Steve’s hair was a bit damp, the thin white shirt he wore clinging to wet and bulging muscles; he must have just got out of the shower. 

“Good. How are you and the meetings?”

“Eh, fine. I’d rather not talk about them though, Steve,” Tony said, waving a hand. He was trying to desensitize himself from the situation, preparing himself for the worst. 

“Oh, okay,” Steve replied softly, brow furrowed as if he didn’t know why Tony was being so curt. “Well, I’ve missed you,” he continued then, brushing a hand through his blonde hair. “I’m glad we were able to get a chance to talk.”

“Me too,” Tony interjected, his voice rather abrupt. “I’m curious though Steve, why the sudden yearning to call me now after you barely sent a few texts to me.” Tony wasn’t going to fool around. Steve needed to get this over with. He could see Steve’s eyes widen, biting his lip as he repositioned himself on the bed a bit. Was that guilt Tony saw on Steve’s expression? 

“I-I umm,” Steve sputtered out, and Tony scoffed.

“Look stop beating around the bush, Steve. I am a grown man; I can take it.” He said, voice raising, his defenses building.

“Ta-take what?” his boyfriend asked, and Tony had to admit that Steve’s facial features changed dramatically. “What are you talking about Tony?”

“You’re obviously gonna dump me,” the brunette said, exasperated, as if it was obvious what Steve was trying to do by video chatting out of the blue. 

“I’m what?!” Steve questioned, his own voice now raised. “No I’m not. I’m doing no such thing Tony!” Steve explained, brows furrowed in disappointment at his boyfriend’s statement. “How could you think such a thing?” And alright, now Tony was at a loss for words…that never happens.

“Well you were distant this whole week, barely messaging me or texting me back. Then you decide you want to video chat, Steve. Doesn’t that sound a little peculiar to you? Don’t you think I would worry that you were upset with me or something?” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the man staring back at him in the screen. Steve continued to stare at him for what seemed like twenty-seven years, mouth agape. Steve took a deep breath then, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers before meeting the genius’s chocolatey gaze.

“I wasn’t contacting you a lot because I didn’t want to distract you from your priorities, which are your meetings,” Steve responded, his voice tight and irritated. “Didn’t want to be so attached that you would feel smothered and confined. That’s why I was giving you space, Tony.”

There was a pause as Tony thought about that. “Oh,” he said intelligently. 

“Yeah ‘Oh.’”

“But you never make me feel confined or smothered, Steve,” Tony added. “I hope I never make you feel that way.” Tony could never get enough of his love. Hell, he had his moments where all he wanted to do was work in the lab. But he’d drop that in a heartbeat for Steve. He watched the blonde’s features soften then as he took in Tony’s honest words.

“You don’t make me feel that way,” he started. “But I don’t want to ever inadvertently push you away,” Steve admitted, eyes cast down. He had lost so many people he loved. He couldn’t lose Tony too.

 

“That’ll never happen, Steve. Ya can’t get rid of me that easily,” Tony chuckled, sighing deeply and sinking into the pillows behind him. Steve just smiled at him, his expression glowing. “So are we good then?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Steve concurred, and it looked like he too sighed in relief, worry lifting from his broad shoulders. “I really do miss you, though.” 

“I miss you too, love,” Tony replied, eyes sad. “Two more days of these damn meetings and we’ll make up for lost time huh?” There was a hint of mischief in his eyes when he said that, winking at Steve who beamed back at Tony, cheeks flushing a deep crimson. 

He opened his mouth to ask Steve what he had been up to lately, if he had been working on any art projects only to immediately close it when he watched Steve strip out of his shirt. Ummm…that was unexpected. Not that he didn’t enjoy the view or anything.

“Uh, Steve…what’re you doing?” Tony asked after a moment. And then Steve was shifting his own Stark pad, maneuvering it between his spread legs and angling it up.

“Why make up for lost time when you get back, when we can make it up now?” Steve asked, the blush on his cheeks trailing down his neck. Tony could feel his own body reacting to Steve’s proposition. Steve doing something so out of his element, and kinky was arousing on so many levels. Steve pulled down his boxer-briefs then, kicking them off and leaving him completely nude. Tony could see everything, the blonde’s swelling erection laying beautifully on his sculpted abs, his pink hole gorgeously exposed, and all Tony wanted to do was touch and taste.

It was the clearing of Steve’s throat that finally pulled Tony’s eyes away from his loins, looking back to Steve’s blue eyes, his pupils fully dilated. “Are you just gonna leave me hanging here naked? Or are you gonna get undressed too?” Steve asked, and Tony could detect the hint of worry in his boyfriend’s voice. Quickly he worked his way out of shirt, the arc reactor glowing a cold blue in the warm lit hotel suite. He saw Steve smile widely then, his cock twitching in excitement. Tony was pretty sure he could have come right then and there just by looking at the blonde. 

“I swear Steve, you and your hidden kinkiness is gonna be the death of me,” Tony replied, voice low and full of lust. He wiggled his boxers down then, letting them pool at his knees before sliding his Stark pad into his lap, giving Steve a clear view of his face, chest and hardening penis. 

They watched each other a moment, wishing that they were not separated by distance or computer screens. It was Steve who made the first move though, gently caressing his inner thigh, muscles flexing under his touch before he trailed light touches up his penis. Steve let out a surprised gasp, as if he had no idea it would feel so good to touch himself intimately. Tony watched as the man’s fingertips skirted up and down the underside of his erection, teasing the head more and more with each swipe up. 

Tony’s breathing was quickening at the astounding sight of Steve masturbating, and soon enough he couldn’t hold off. Grasping roughly around his own aroused cock, Tony sighed in relief at his touch, stroking himself languidly as he watched Steve. 

“Mmmm, Tony, you’re so gorgeous like that. I love hearing your moans,” Steve said, shifting his hand in a tight grip over his arousal, exhaling in content as his eyes fixated on Tony’s leaking head. 

He was moaning? Tony hadn’t even realized those noises were his own. “Come on, Steve, play with yourself. Wanna see you touch all of those beautiful muscles of yours,” Tony challenged, smearing the precome around his swollen tip. He knew Steve loved when he did that during sex. He noticed a fine sheen of sweat beginning to glisten on Steve’s body as the man took his other hand and started to fondle his testicles, squeezing and pulling at the sac while stroking himself quickly. He watched Steve’s head fall back against the pillows that propped him up, his mouth parted, eyes shut as he just felt the sensations of his own hands. 

“Good. Fuck, Steve your perfect. Keep going,” Tony bit out as he felt that heated coil in his belly wind up tighter. He dropped his other hand down between his legs, playing with his own balls before massaging his hole. He had no lube, and he really didn’t want to use spit. But his rim was sensitive as all hell, so this would just have to do. 

Steve lifted his head back up and looked at Tony, his cheeks so red, his nipples wonderfully pebbled and hard while he watched Tony fondle himself. Steve drifted the hand that was playing with his sac back up his belly to his chest, massaging a pectoral while he continued to tease his cock, precome bubbling at the head. Tony’s eyes were glued to the screen, his body leaning forward to get as clear a view as he could of his boyfriend. He teased his rim, feeling his hole try to clench around the pad of his middle finger while his cock slid in his fist, a raspy glide of skin on skin. He was panting, biting his lip to fight the orgasm that so readily wanted to come. He didn’t want to come yet, though. He wanted to come by watching his love climax, the image of pure ecstasy washing over Steve’s chiseled features.

Steve licked his bottom lip, eyes half lidded as he worked his fingers over a nipple then, lurching into his touch as he pinched and pulled at the rosy nub. Tony loved Steve’s chest, loved licking those hard nipples, biting the deep pink flesh with his teeth as Steve writhed beneath him. Watching Steve toy with them, and seeing how much he enjoyed it was almost as great as when Tony was there doing it himself. Almost. “Wish this was you touching me,” Steve said breathily as he flicked his nipple quickly, the nub bouncing back into place with each passing stroke.

“Steve, you won’t be leaving my bed for days once I’m back home,” Tony joked, only to let out a low moan as he watched the perfectly obscene sight that Steve was gracing him with.

Steve looked down at his chest as he brought his other hand up to massage both nipples at the same time. Tony could see the precome on Steve’s fingers smear one of the pebbled peaks as he massaged the flesh, glistening in the lamp light. It was so dirty, so unlike Steve and so fucking hot. The blonde worked both nipples with his fingers, swirling them in quick circular motions before teasing the underside of his pecs. Steve tried holding back a moan, failing completely as he ran his palms up and down his nipples, the feather light touch probably just enough to keep him on edge.

“Yes, more of that, baby,” Tony huffed out. He was so caught up in watching Steve he hadn’t noticed he was almost rubbing his penis raw with his tight strokes. So, he let up, dropping his hand to his perineum and massaging his prostate from the outside. And wow, did that feel good. He went back to fondling his balls with his other hand while he focused back on Steve who was watching Tony’s fingers press into his skin. 

Steve gave a few more gentle tugs to his reddening nipples before letting go and leaning out of camera shot. Tony’s brows rose, confused as to what Steve was doing. He understood, though, when he saw Steve holding a bottle of their lube in his hand. Steve flipped open the cap, squirting an exuberant amount of the lubricant on his fingers. Tony would love some of that right now, he had to admit. 

Setting the bottle aside, Steve leaned back so that his hole was once again able to be seen in the camera. Steve looked hesitant a moment, as if reconsidering what he wanted to do.

“Do it. Fuck yourself,” Tony encouraged, eyes wide in both awe and lust, hungry for whatever Steve would do to himself. “Let me watch you please yourself, baby.” Steve looked at him, holding his gaze before smiling sweetly at Tony. 

Lowering his hand down over his thick penis and the curve of his testicles, Steve trailed his lubed up fingers down his perineum before settling on his hole. Tony watched as Steve’s index finger teased his entrance, the pink skin quivering as he massaged the rim. The brunette, transfixed by the sight began working his hand over his aching cock once more, the fingers of his other hand caressing his own opening. 

“Oh, Tony. Miss having you in me like this,” Steve sighed out before gasping when his finger slid inside him. Tony couldn’t say anything in response as he fought with all his might to ward off his orgasm. Steve’s finger pumped slowly in himself, fitting more easily with each drag inside his channel. He grabbed his erection once more, stroking it in tandem with each thrust of his finger, adding another slick digit when his entrance started to loosen. 

Tony felt himself nearing the edge. Steve was just too damn beautiful; he couldn’t take it. He saw Steve curl his fingers up, tugging at his rim while he moaned Tony’s name over and over. Adding a third finger inside him, Tony watched how the man’s hole hugged around his fingers tightly, lube squirting out between his fingers as Steve penetrated himself deeply. Tony wanted to lap it up with his tongue, feel Steve’s entrance clenching around him.

“Uhn, To-Tony,” Steve moaned, rocking down on his fingers as he stroked himself quickly, thumb pressing into the slit on the head. Steve’s fingers disappeared inside him while his other hand found a nipple once more. Tony never thought he saw anything more breathtaking in his life.

“So close, Steve,” Tony said in a strangled voice, closing his eyes a moment. He could hear the slick wet noise of Steve’s fingers pumping inside himself, and when he opened his eyes once more, he saw the glistening lube shining on Steve’s loose pink rim. 

With both men panting hard, their eyes glazed over with lust and the overwhelming sensation of sex, Tony couldn’t help but feel so close and yet so far from his love. He wanted to hold Steve, wanted Steve to hold him. He wanted to be able to touch the man he loved. What they were doing now was absolutely amazing, he loved every moment of this sexy and kinky act they had going. Tony just wished they could be doing it in the same room.

Tony shifted from his thoughts when he heard Steve’s moans grow more desperate. The blonde choked on a breath as his body arched. Tony knew that response; Steve had found his own prostate. The brunette couldn’t help but to smile, he’d rubbed that lovely bundle of nerves many times. 

He’d managed to work a half of a finger into himself, the tight drag sparking liquid heat through Tony’s body as he pinched the base of his cock, not wanting to unload before Steve. The genius watched Steve pluck at his nipples while thrusting his fingers deeply into his ass, each time brushing against his prostate. God, seeing Steve ride his own fingers was fucking heaven. He wished he could have watched Steve all night long. But Tony honestly couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Steve, come for me, baby. Please,” Tony rushed out as he started stroking himself once more, his finger inside him pushing in and out.

Steve, who had his eyes closed for quite some time finally opened them, looking at Tony with complete trust and love. He tugged at his hole, hooking his fingers up and hitting his sweet spot while he brought his other hand down and stroked his weeping cock a few more times. With a sharp intake of breath and a strangled cry, Steve came hard, head falling back against the pillows, mouth parted beautifully. Thick ropes of white come shot up his abs and torso, a few droplets finding their way into the hollows of the man’s clavicle. 

The sight of Steve climaxing, his semen all over his beautiful body caused Tony to come as well, a loud moan escaping his lips as he pumped his cock dry, his seed spilling in his hand and lower belly. 

Regulating his breathing, Tony slowly opened his eyes, his orgasm causing him to see stars for a moment. He pulled his finger free and grabbed his shirt to wipe his hands on. He watched Steve all the while, the man’s chest heaving and glimmering from his sweat and come. 

“Steve?” Tony asked when his boyfriend didn’t seem to move. 

“I’m here,” he replied groggily, lifting his head and meeting Tony’s stare. He watched Steve remove his fingers from his bum, the excess lube working its way out of his winking hole. And though Tony had a monster orgasm, he was pretty sure his penis stirred at the sight of it. Steve too grabbed his night shirt and wiped his hands off on it. 

“You shouldn’t wipe down your chest, I like seeing you all dirty like that,” Tony said, winking at his boyfriend before pulling his boxers back up. He made a mental note to have housekeeping do some serious dry cleaning when he left. 

“Not gonna happen,” Steve said, ignoring Tony’s boyish pout. 

“Still, I’m not gonna lie, Steve. You having an exhibition streak in you was something I did not expect.”

“I do not,” Steve resented. “I wanted us to do it together.” Steve wiped down his body with some wipes he kept in his nightstand.

“Yeah, that might be,” Tony replied, yawning widely before working his way under the bed covers. “But I could tell you liked the idea of being watched. Having my eyes on you while you fucked yourself to oblivion and touched those gorgeous nipples of yours.” He watched Steve blush profusely, his softened cock becoming rather attentive by Tony’s words. “See?” Tony said, smirking. 

“Did you like watching me?” Steve asked while he pulled on his underwear and shifted his screen while he too found his way under his sheets. 

“Don’t try and deflect,” Tony teased, wiggling his finger at Steve through the screen. “But hell yeah I did! Steve, you could read the dictionary and I would probably get turned on by watching you do that,” Tony chuckled. Steve just shook his head and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“Well then we can do this more often,” Steve replied as he pulled the covers up around his chin. 

“Sure thing. But next time, we are doing it while we are in the same room. That way we can get our hands on each other at the same time.”

“Then you better hurry home, Tony.” Steve was sleepy, Tony was too. And so he wished his boyfriend goodnight. But before he could disconnect he heard Steve call his name. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I love you,” Steve murmured, eyes big and blue and full of meaning. Those three words hit Tony like a wave crashing upon the sand, his chest filling with butterflies. He smiled widely at Steve. 

“I love you too, Steve.” And man, did he truly mean it. Seeing Steve smile back at him showed how much the man knew it too.

“Good night, Tony.”

“Night, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a third chapter of when Tony comes home? Any suggestions??


	3. Together

The next morning, Steve was busy at the stove in the communal kitchen of the tower, Natasha cooking up a vat of scrambled eggs while he flipped pancakes in the skillet. He was much chipper than he had been in the last few days. Tony would be home in just a couple days, and they had cleared the air between them. Steve felt that they could start off fresh as a couple.

“How’d your talk with Tony go?” Natasha asked, dicing up a tomato and adding it to the eggs before opening a package of shredded cheese. 

“Really well, actually,” Steve replied, adding a ladle of batter to the pan. 

“You seem to be in a better mood too,” she added, winking at him before grabbing up a handful of cheese and sprinkling it over the eggs. Steve chuckled, giving her a playful nudge.

“Quit your chatter and bring on the grub,” Clint grumbled as he slowly made his way to the island, pulling out a stool and plopping down on it tiredly. 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and start up a pot of coffee,” Natasha scolded, glaring at the man until he hurdled to his feet and got to work prepping the coffee.

“Yes ma'am,” Clint muttered. 

Slowly, the rest of the crew had found their way down, Bruce quietly helping make plates for everyone as Steve flipped the last few pancakes. Thor made up for Bruce’s soft nature with boisterous tales of battle while he poured coffee into mismatched mugs. 

Steve smiled as he watched his fellow Avengers, his friends, as they made their way into the communal living room. He sighed in content, thinking how the only thing that could make him more blissful was having Tony here. Ah well, he would be back soon enough.

As the last pancakes finished up, Steve turned off the burner, flipping the flapjacks onto his plate and taking up the rest of the eggs that were left in the pan. He went to grab the mug of coffee Thor left on the counter next to him when he sensed a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Steve broke out into a toothy grin, placing his hands over the ones resting on his belly.

“You weren’t supposed to be back till the day after tomorrow,’ Steve said softly, feeling Tony’s chest and arc reactor press against his back.

“I was,” Tony started, pressing a soft kiss to the back Steve’s neck. “But since it’s my company, I can basically do whatever I want, right?” he finished, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder the best he could.

Steve giggled, turning in Tony’s grasp and laying his hands on the brunette’s chest. “I guess so,” Steve replied, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. He missed the softness of Tony’s mouth on his, the man’s scruff brushing against his jaw. 

“Mmm, Captain, a little anxious aren’t we? I do have that effect on a lot of people though,” Tony said, reaching to Steve’s front to stroke the super soldier’s growing erection. Steve just rolled his eyes and smirked, shimmying out of Tony’s enticing grasp. 

“I’m not gonna feed your ego whatsoever,” Steve replied cheekily, reaching to grab his plate and coffee mug. “Hungry? You can have my plate.” Steve offered. 

Tony eyed him a moment, smirking. “That’s a generous offer, but what would I owe ya for that cup of coffee?” He asked, reaching for the steaming mug of liquid gold, only to have Steve move it out of his boyfriend’s grasp. 

“Oh I could think of a few things,” Steve winked, taking a sip of the brew before handing it to Tony. “But later, after breakfast” he added before walking toward the living area. Tony watched the man go, eyes fixed on Steve’s gorgeous ass, appreciating how his sweatpants hugged it perfectly. He was also pretty sure the blonde swayed his hips more than normal, causing Tony to let out a soft groan. 

He was pretty sure he was going to love whatever Steve had in mind. 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will basically be feelings and sexy times over webcam schtuff. XD


End file.
